1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrophoretic display apparatus and a method of data transfer thereof; particularly, the present invention relates to an electrophoretic display apparatus capable of promoting data transfer and uniformity of displaying effect and a method of data transfer thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, in the tendency of pursuing thin, light-weighted electronic products, traditional cathode-ray tube displays have been gradually replaced by the flat display apparatus due to the advantages of small in volume, low power consumption, and so forth. Hence, the flat display apparatus has become the mainstream product in current display apparatus market.
There are a variety of flat display products. Among them, apparatuses which utilize liquid crystal display technique, such as computer display panels, liquid crystal televisions, etc, are more popular and widely applied. However, display products utilizing the electrophoresis technology such as e-paper, e-book, and touch panel are getting more and more attention and gradually marching toward production phase.
As shown in FIG. 1, a traditional electro-book display apparatus adopting the electrophoretic display technique has a first electrode layer 10, an electrophoresis layer 30, an adhesive layer 50, a second electrode layer 20, and a substrate 40. The electrophoresis layer 30 is disposed between the first electrode layer 10 and the second electrode layer 20 and attached to the first electrode layer 10 tightly. Meanwhile, the electrophoresis layer 30 is fixed on the second electrode layer 20 by the adhesive layer 50.
As shown in FIG. 1, the electrophoresis layer 30 includes a sealing layer 33 and an electrophoresis particle layer 31, wherein the electrophoresis particle layer 31 is right next to the first electrode layer 10. A plurality of electrophoresis particles 35 is dispersed in the electrophoresis particle layer 31. When a voltage difference exists between the first electrode layer 10 and the second electrode layer 20, the electrophoresis particles 35 begin to move under the influence of the electric field to accomplish the data transfer and display operation.
Due to the adhesive layer 50 in the electro-book apparatus, as shown in FIG. 1, the electrophoresis layer 30 can attach to the second electrode layer 20 tightly. Thus no air gap exists between the electrophoresis layer 30 and the second electrode layer 20. However, at the presence of process failure or any other factors which might lead to the formation of air gap between the electrophoresis layer 30 and the second electrode layer 20, the electric field between these two electrode layers will be smaller than the pre-determined value. Therefore, the motion of electrophoresis particles 35 will be influenced under such circumstances, further resulting in incompletion or lack of uniformity when transferring and displaying data.
In some designs, the electrophoresis layer 30 can be separated from the second electrode layer 20. The electrophoresis layer 30 and the second electrode layer 20 are attached to each other when data transfer is needed, and then voltage is applied to accomplish the data transfer operation. However, air gap is likely to be formed between the electrophoresis layer 30 and the second electrode layer 20 at the same time and results in incompletion or lack of uniformity when transferring and displaying data.